Conventional printing systems for toner applications consist of four stations comprising cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) toner stations. Printing systems have been developed which include the concept of a fifth xerographic station to enable gamut extension via the addition of a fifth color or specialty colors. At any given time, the machine can run CMYK toners plus a fifth color in the fifth station. It is desirable to develop a metallic ink formulation to also be run in the fifth station. Toners capable of making metallic hues, especially silver or golden, are particularly desired for their esthetic appeal, for example, on wedding cards, invitations, advertising, etc. Metallic hues cannot be obtained from CMYK primary color mixtures. However, metallic effects have been achieved by using aluminum flake pigments.